Embracing Evil: Series 1
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Secrets, lies and deceit are something Harry Potter has been living with for four years. An impassible opportunity arises and Harry grabs it with two hands, defecting and taking on the alias of the Dark Lords own Chaos in the graveyard 4th year. Powerful and sneaky Harry shows he really isn't the Gryffindor savior everyone believes and the Dark Lord wants him for himself. HPTRJ/LV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Very important!**** Hello my wonderful fans and followers, there has been some MAJOR changes in the Embracing Evil Series due to some circumstances. I have re-written the entire thing there is a few things which are the same and there is also an extra chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING!**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

#parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 1**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stood in shock as the Dark Lord was reborn. Wormtail passed over a bone white wand and power flowed through the air, Harry watched in awe; this was power. Harry knew he was a powerful wizard who could out duel every student in school easily but his magic hadn't matured yet and he liked to keep himself close to someone with large amounts of power behind them like Dumbledore. Harry hated the man himself especially everything the man had done to Harry but the old warlock was powerful, this, though, was something else entirely. Thick and enticing; it was everywhere, reaching out and caressing him so much so Harry could nearly taste it. Bright crimson eyes looked upon him staring almost curiously.

"Harry Potter." The man breathed pacing in front on the gravestone Harry was secured on.

"I sense great power within you and a hidden darkness; you could have anything you know!" Harry tilted his head to the side in reminiscent of one of his animagus forms gazing up at the crimson eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Power, yes and the darkness is getting harder to hide especially from Snape." Harry spat out the name with as much venom, hatred and contempt he could muster which was a lot. Voldemort raised non-existent eyebrows surprised at the tone of voice.

"Embracing the darkness and power you could be great." The Dark Lord told the teen.

"And how would I accomplish such a feat? After all I am a figure head of all things light and good?" Harry sneered in distaste Voldemort walked up to the teen.

"Join me of course." He said, "You could do extraordinary things." Voldemort unconsciously repeated the same phrase as he did to Harry in first year. Harry thought of all of his secrets and his position in the light, Dumbledore had left him with an abusive 'family', and the rest of the people he was surrounded by he held no feelings for, they were a mere convenience and some of them he couldn't stand. The dark arts had always interested him but he had to keep everything hidden because he had an image to uphold; the-boy-who-lived. He had never had a problem with the Dark Lord and many of the man's beliefs Harry agreed with, he hated muggles with a burning passion and he had no love for mudbloods especially ones like Hermione Granger. They came in to the magical world and took away valued traditions having them replaced with disgusting muggle ones; it made Harry sick. Thinking of the man's proposition the pros outshone the cons sure the man murdered his parents but it was war, if Dumbledore was so great he could of made Harrys life better but instead the man lied, risked his life and stunted his growth and performance. On the plus side of joining the dark was actually living as it was usually Voldemort trying to off him at the end of every year, with a truce Harry would have a lot more protection than he would have and then all he would have to do it hide his true self in school which he had been doing all long anyway. There really wasn't anything to think about and by the growing smirk on Voldemort's face he knew exactly what the teen was going to choose.

"I'll join you there's no reason for me not too. Now can you let me down as I'm wasting my magic holding this glamour and the statue is uncomfortable?" Voldemort smiled and waved his hand releasing the bonds holding Harry causing the teen to fall straight in to his arms shocked by the tiny frame. Using the older man's arms as a balance Harry blushed as he felt the man's muscles and steadied himself, flicking his wrist he summoned his wand looking up to the Dark Lords questioning eyes.

"Hidden talents." Harry shrugged.

"And then glamours?" Harry blushed again lightly and scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Well when I grew up people, even my 'family' who solidly hate my existence, have always said I'm well... _Pretty_." Harry muttered looking down.

"I'm still highly recognisable but I used to get ridiculed for it so I hid it under glamours but now I kinda like it so I take them off every night to get too used to looking how I do." Harry was shifting uncomfortably now as Voldemort was silent; the Dark Lord stilled the teen's movement by placing a finger under his chin and raising Harrys head.

"You no longer have to hide Harry." He said softly, the teen grinned and stepped back waving a hand over his face. The sharp Potter features softened, hair fell in light waves to the shoulders skin went to a clear creamy complexion, eyelashes filled out and cured framing the shining emerald eyes, thin pale lips plumped and coloured in to pouty pink/red and his figure grew and curved out making it lithe and dainty almost. For the finishing touches Harry took of his glasses. The Dark Lord squashed down the possessiveness that reared up when he looked the teen over and he beckoned Harry forward instead he concentrated on how then teens walk was more graceful and light. Voldemort conjured up a black mask that covered the top half of the face, placing it on Harrys face he ran his hands through the wavy hair adding steaks of shocking green, fuchsia, violet, neon orange and electric blue Harry leaned in to the touch making a slight purring sound.

"That's unexpected." The Dark Lord mused and Harry looked up confused so Voldemort conjured a mirror.

"The spell I used adds colour based on personality, most people only have 2 colours and there usually dark not neon." Harry grinned.

"What can I say it's what I'm here for to be unusually annoying and standout-ish."

"Oh?"

"Yup and ask questions like: How on earth do you know that spell anyway?" Voldemort looked away but Harry caught a blush and snickered.

"Also I'm here to get away with things nobody else can." Harry told him

"Is that so and what would that be?"

"Uhuh like making distracting comments, skip around causing chaos and just be generally a pain... Tom." Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat by now pearly white teeth that had slightly elongated canines shining in the darkness as he leapt around the Dark Lord.

"Must you call me by that disgusting name?" Voldemort sighed he had a horrible feeling the teen would cause him more hassle than not.

"Of course it's what I'm here for." Harry said matter of fact the Dark Lord went to grab the bouncy teen but Harry burst in to thick black smoke and appeared in the same style the other side of the man giggling.

"I don't want to know what that was yet as I need to call my death eaters." Voldemort waved his wand over Harry transfiguring his clothes in to black slacks and t-shirt with a thick black hooded cloak.

"Unrecognisable which is perfect Dumbledore will be none the wiser and it will be safe for you to go back to Hogwarts." Harry nodded, a choked sob made both turn to the shaking form of Wormtail who was cradling the blood stump where he had just removed. Rolling his eyes Voldemort flicked his wand sealing the wound replacing it with a solid silver hand.

"Th-thanks you M-master." Wormtail stuttered kissing the hem of his master's robes and falling back, with an infuriated sigh the Dark Lord grabbed the rat and pushed his wand against the dark mark causing two moans of pain. Looking back at Harry Voldemort was alarmed to see the teens hands clamped over his head with blood running down his face, cursing he removed the hands and ran his wand over the scar murmuring in parcel. When he had finished Harry slumped forward being deftly caught again burying his race in the older man's robes.

"Better." He asked softly, Harry nodded but made no attempt to move.

"You can't stay there I have a meeting."

"But you're comfortable." Came the whined muffled reply. Voldemort chuckled as Harry stood up straight pouting wiping the blood and putting his mask back on just as sounds of apperation sounded throughout. Where it was open space now was filled with heavily cloaked figures in a large circle all falling to their knees just as the Dark Lord flicked his wand hiding Cedrics body and the cup.

"It's been 13 years and here we stand but I confess myself disappointed." Voldemort's voice rang out and the Death Eaters stilled you could almost taste their fear. "There is a lot to be made up for in my absence and you will have to prove yourself worthy again before you shall have my forgiveness. We have many missing tonight some refused to renounce our ways and are currently in Azkaban they shall be rewarded, others turned traitor and shall be killed." Hisses rang out at the mention of traitors but they were silenced with a wave of the Dark Lords hand.

"Three names come to mind of the missing what of Crouch, Karkaroff and Ssnape?"

"And that's why he's a bastard!" Harry exclaimed drawing attention to his presents.

"Who?"

"Snape! He's a complete prick and him being a Death Eater explains everything." Harry said with a smirk. Voldemort shook his head with a smirk, Harry would provide some entertainment if anything. His Death Eaters believed Crouch to be dead and Karkaroff had fled as soon as he felt his mark burn.

"I want Karkaroff captured in a week he will be shown what happened to those who betray us." The Dark Lord hissed menacingly fingering his wand and the DE's nodded.

"We need newer people younger with ambition, who can infiltrate the ministry so we can mould it from the inside out. Lucius you have connections in higher places make sure my return is not announced. Recruits need to be watched to make sure they are not reporting elsewhere we do not need spies but we need the ranks to be filled for our success."

The Death Eaters were dismissed with a gesture of theirs masters hand they each bowed and left but Harry and the rat remained.

"It's going to take a while to get those idiots back up to scratch." Voldemort sighed massaging his temples.

"Wormtail go back to the manor and order the elves to begin cleaning, I refuse to live in a hovel and I have work to do." He snapped and the rat like man scurried away, turning to the multi-colour haired teen looked him over again in thought.

"If I'm correct then Snape will be here soon which means you need to be gone before he sees you, I do not know what side that man is on and until I do secrecy is the best option." The Dark Lord explained, he didn't want to send the teen back, Harry Potter was his best prize and he was very possessive for some reason.

"When will I know, I have the unfortunate experience of residing with wonderful muggles." Harry said the last part sarcastically, Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"I cannot allow that, I will find out where Snape stands and if he doesn't see it my way then Lucius or Barty will collect you after the first week." Harry nodded relieved.

"How do I explain that?" He pointed to Cedric, "I have an image to keep, as tiring as it is."

#Nagini, bite that boy in the neck# Voldemort ordered and a gigantic snake reared up from nowhere and stuck hard making Harry stumble back in shock.

"Where the bloody hell did she come from?" He breathed.

"She was in the grass, I'm sure you can make up a story from this?" Harry smirked.

"Oh yes, acting is a speciality of mine, I've been doing it for 4 years." A non-existent eyebrow rose.

"Long story, but the whole Gryffindor thing is completely fake, I had to talk the hat out of placing me in Slytherin."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was quite insistent but I was supposed to be this saviour so I needed cover, and I think Dumbledore has been placing compulsions on me. Going after the stone first year; so not my idea."

"You are going to cause me a lot of chaos." Harry grinned.

"It's what I do best and now we have me an alias, as you said secrecy is the best option."

"So you are now my Chaos." Harry recognised the possessive tone and relished in it.

"Seems I am." Harry agreed. "What are you doing to do about Crouch, is he staying as Moody or leaving tonight?" Harry asked and smirked at the surprised look on the snake like face.

"How-?"

"I knew Crouch Jr has been in the castle since the first task, I have a lot of secrets." Harry told him with a shrug.

"Evidently, Crouch will leave tonight, he is too valuable to loose, and he will probably try and kill you so you need to show him this." He pulled out a sterling silver chain with the Dark Mark hanging from it, he clasped it around Harry's neck.

"It's charmed so you have to give permission for someone to see it." He explained and Harry nodded happily.

"And now I have the joys of putting up with blood traitors and mudbloods and Dumbledore." Harry sighed.

"I actually feel some sympathy for you." Harry grimaced.

"If Crouch tries to hurt me I swear I'll crucio his ass." Harry muttered as he reached for the cup, the last thing he heard was the Dark Lord's chuckles.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry would recognise the gaiting voice of his 'best friend' anywhere but he didn't look up from his sprawled position over Cedrics body. Screaming began as the crowd began to realise what he was lying over and people rushed forward, making tears stream down his face Harry gave a choked sob when Dumbledore was in his hearing range.

"What happened Harry?" He asked the distraught teen softly as his friends tried to remove him from the body.

"No don't please." He yelled crying out.

"What is it Harry?"

"I couldn't leave him not there; no not there he had to be brought back." Harry screamed finally looking up shaking his head, he was covered in Cedrics blood from the wound Nagini made.

"Someone take him to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore demanded and someone picked him up and rushed him up to the wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them as soon as they crossed the threshold ushering them over to Harry's usual bed. He quickly changed and climbed in to bed the pain of the spider bite finally getting to him making both his arm and leg throb. The matron came and started waving her wand over the crying teen muttering to herself, as she bustled over to her cabinet the hospital doors were thrown open again and the body of Cedric was carried in by his father followed by the Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore and a big black grim like dog.

"If I could just have a moment with Mr Potter before everyone crowds?" Dumbledore questioned, he closed the curtains around the bed and threw up a silencer so only the dog were included.

"I'm sorry to have to do this now Harry if it would be easier to put you to sleep and do this at a later time I would but I need to know what happened tonight." Dumbledore said gently in mock concern, Harry started breathing erratically tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know, I don't know." He wailed gripping the sheets.

"Calm Harry I need you to think." Dumbledore soothed only his eyes giving away his annoyance for those who knew where to find it.

"It's all blurry pain, flashes, jeers, shouting. I don't know what's happening more pain screams, a snake Cedric's screaming, please no CEDRIC WAKE UP! CEDRIC!" Harry was screaming and thrashing about balling his eyes out.

"Can you see anyone Harry?"

"No its dark and I lost my glasses, shouts and screams everywhere. I can't move my leg there so much pain and Cedric's not moving please help anybody help." he trailed of consumed by sobs rolling over burying his face in the pillow.

"Ok Harry I'll leave you now, Madam Pomfrey he is quite injured and he needs a calming draught." Dumbledore gripped the hysterical teens shoulder and left with the black dog following, outside the curtain you could hear Dumbledore telling everyone to come back tomorrow. Shuffling footsteps banging of the doors then silence, Madam Pomfrey came in with 4 potions,

"Right Mr Potter you're in for a night of it I'm afraid but if it makes you any better this bed is officially yours!" Madam Pomfrey told him with a smile handing him a pink potion witch tasted like carpet to Harry, the grumbled taking the next one he recognised as a blood replenisher, Harry picked up the dreamless sleep.

"Good night." Harry raised the phial and downed it eyes drooping shut almost instantly.

* * *

Harry awoke in the middle of the night and came face to face with a wand, he mentally cursed; he forgot Crouch.

"Evening Crouch," Harry murmured carefully sitting up.

"How do you know who I am." He demanded coming forward in to the little moonlight, he still looked like Moody.

"I've known since the first task."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked curiously, Harry flicked up a silencer.

"I have many secrets and I knew the reason you were here, I needed to get to the dark lord and the only way that would happen was if he was reborn." Harry told him honestly, he had been considering joining the dark lord properly eversince he met Tom Riddle second year. There was something that pulled him toward Voldemort himself not just the dark arts, it was then the usual ringing which plagued him hadn't been present when he was with Voldemort, it was back with a vengence now those. Harry groaned and gripped his head, he took deep breaths and thought of the power the Dark Lord brought which soothed the noise.

"He was reborn them." Moody/Crouch breathed in reverence and Harry nodded.

"Then I shall be rewarded for handing him your dead body Potter."

"Yeah about that, I would recommend you don't kill me." Harry said seriously.

"Oh and why's that?" Moody/Crouch sneered, Harry pulled out his chain and gave Crouch permission to see it, the mans mismatched eyes widened comically.

"You joined him?" Harry nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm his Chaos, you'll be seeing a lot of me this summer." Harry told him tucking the chain away, he kept it against his skin because it stopped the ringing.

"I can't believe Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world had joined the Dark Lord." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"There is a lot of things people don't know about me. I am not as I seem, and I keep a lot hidden." Harry said and the he looked at Crouch with a tilt of his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone? To- I mean the Dark Lord said you would be leaving tonight."

"Oh yeah," Crouch rubbed his head sheepishly which looked completely out of place on Moody.

"I was but the castle is on lockdown because of what happened and I then decided to kill you before I fled tomorrow." He explained to the teen.

"I would leave now if I were you, they will be suspicious of everyone and your the only new staff member, Dumbledore's friend or not." Harry pointed out.

"It's locked down, there's no way out without alerting the headmaster." Harry smirked.

"Barty Barty Barty, I know at least 4 ways out of the castle and grounds which the headmaster doesn't, 2 of which you can use now."

"How is that possible?"

"A master never reveals his secrets, now my map if you will." Harry held out his hand, Crouch passed over the aging parchment which Harry tucked away safely.

"Do you the the statue of the one eyes which on the fourth floor?"

"Yes what of it?"

"Tap it with your wand and say 'dissendium', it'll open and lead you to honeydukes celler, only problem is you won't fit as moody, you'll have to change back." Moody/Crouch looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" The man exclaimed and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't find that one but it's the easiest. If you go and pack now and come back I can make sure the way is clear when the polyjuice has worn off, which I got the blame for." Harry threw him a glare, Moody/Crouch smirked and tucked his wand away.

"Alright Potter, I'll be back soon." He clunked his way out and Harry slumped back, he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He must have fell asleep again because he felt a sharp jab in his side, he leapt up wand in hand spell on his tongue.

"Cruc-," He was cut off.

"Whoa Potter calm down." Barty held up his hands, Harry blinked and lowered his wand.

"Were you going to use and unforgiveable?" the man asked incredulously.

"Yeah I really have to stop doing that." Harry muttered laying back down, he pulled out his map and activated it.

"It's going to be fun having you around." Barty grinned and Harry's lip twitched, he looked at the map and checked the clear routes.

"The left hand side is clear if you run now, Snape usually prowls that side but he hasn't come back yet. If you use the tapestry of the singing toads you cut a whole floor and it brings you directly to the staircase that leads you up to the one eyes witch." Crouch nodded and flung on his invisibility cloak, he waved goodbye and took off, Harry sighed and hid the map; he needed his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

#parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 1**

**Chapter 2**

Glaring bright light was shining down in to Harrys shut eyes and he groaned, he did not want to wake up yet, he slowly moved sighing in relief when he was free of pain.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, it's good to see you awake. Now, if you could sit up and order some lunch I may let you leave this evening. Only if you eat a whole meal, I've see you at meal times and I disapprove." The stern matron admonished brandishing her wand threateningly, Harry nodded quickly calling a house elf for some food, the little elf popped back happily with a steaming meal that Harry eat at an alarming rate; he was starving. He sat back and thought of everything that had happened the night before, he couldn't help the grin that came to his face. He finally had some freedom, he was doing something he wanted. Harry knew he had a lot of questions to answer when he next saw the Dark Lord but he didn't mind, he felt the pendent around his neck and sighed, it was keeping away the ringing and it was thrumming with Voldemort's magic.

* * *

Being released from hospital was both a blessing and curse, he had to keep his acting skills up to a superior level constantly as his 'friends' kept hassling him and others around would stop to listen, the bonus was he didn't have to stay under the all to watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey but he was currently thinking of injuring himself to get away from Ron and Hermione. He was sick to death with them. Harry knew the reason he was 'friends' with them, it kept the image of boy saviour, friends with a mudblood and blood traitor, the perfect little lion. Harry sneered as he sat in a hidden archway closing his eyes relishing in the peace and solidarity, there was 1 day left until he was away from Dumbledore and his minions. They all worshipped the ground the man walked on; it was pathetic. The headmaster was nothing more than a manipulative old coot after his next fix of power, he saw Harry as that ticket but Harry didn't agree. Dumbledore placed him with the Dursley's to supposedly help him have a normal childhood, instead he got beaten and starved learning only to rely on himself. What gave a headmaster of a school the right to decide where Harry was place, numerous wizarding families would have taken him as he was their 'saviour'. He was no one's saviour. Harry had built up his image of the saviour but it was getting harder to hide, the repetitive practice of dark magic tainted his magic and he couldn't quite hide his aura because it was so large, after practicing his magic swirled around him which only raised questions. He pulled out the map and groaned, Ron and Hermione were heading towards him so Harry got up and ran, tearing through a hidden tapestry and throwing himself through a pseudo solid brick wall he tore down the pitch black passage way and fell out of another apparent brick wall, he nearly cried when he realised he hadn't checked the map before coming out and appeared in front of a group of Slytherin's. He wiped the map blank and hid it discretely just in time because they seemed to get over their shock of him suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Potter, what are you doing down here?" Malfoy demanded and Harry internally groaned, he really didn't have the patients to deal with them without throwing curses.

"Walking Malfoy, is that a crime now?" Petty Gryffindor remark; check.

"Why would a mangy lion come walking in the dungeons?" Parkinson sneered and Harry honestly didn't know whose voice was worse; hers or Hermione's.

"I felt like it, do you have a problem with that." Harry told them haughtily and he felt like banging his head on the wall, he wanted to curse the lot of them.

"Actually we do, this is our territory." Malfoy spat and Harry couldn't help it; he laughed.

"Whatever Malfoy, I cannot be bothered with you lot today." Harry said shaking his head, he stepped backwards through the wall and immediately hissed 'lock' in parcel, he put his hand to the wall and grinned when it was solid. Harry walked back up the passage and this time checked the map, he did a little happy dance when he saw his 'friends' back in the tower, he cast a tempus and realised he had 4 hours before dinner so he made his way to the second floor and down in to the chamber of secrets. Harry had been down here a lot and it looked completely different from when he faced the basilisk, he had, with the help of some house elves, cleaned it and restored to its former glory. He had explored it and found Slytherin's library, study, potions lab, training room and hidden quarters, and since second year he had begun to truly learn anything and everything. He had nearly read the entire library and he had mastered majority of spells, he had taught himself to be a multi animagus in the forms of a rare knight phoenix, they were the dark version to the fire phoenix which could disappear and reappear in a puff of black smoke and Harry had learned how to do that as a human, it also gave him healing abilities as a human too. His other form was a non-magical animal of a black panther, Harry loved running in that form and he often used it to creep around the school in the shadows. He taught himself wandless magic which was a huge advantage, he mastered nearly all of the curriculum spells wandless the only ones he struggled on were the patronus and he could do most of the dark arts he had learned. He had mastered the unforgivables and deep in the in the depths of Salazar's library he had found a set of books on a magic that the founder had created; Parcel Magic. Harry was fascinated with it, it had its own runes, spells, wards and magical forms, Harry had learned you could write in parcel and practiced doing so, it was swirls, flicks and curves and it took a while until he could actually form a legible sentence and now he was fine. A parcel magical form was naturally a snake and it was like an animagus form only you had to chant in parcel to gain one, Harry took on a midnight black magical king cobra, he was well over 7ft long and 6inc thick. There was a slight problem with the parcel transformation, if Harry got angry he could partially transform and the snake instincts could take over. It had happened once at the Dursley's 2nd summer, Harry had only just got to the bathroom before he had completely lost his mind, he had caught sight of himself in the mirror and was amazed. His face had hollowed and he had vicious fangs curling from his mouth that were dripping with venom but the thing that had changed the most were his eyes, they turned in to livid AK green slits; it was a sight. His instincts were screaming at him to strike, to bite, to poison, to kill, but he fought it down and it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. That incident made Harry begin studying occlumency, Salazar had a few books on the subject and Harry had worked his way up to having pretty solid barriers, it helped him control his anger and had saved a few lives. Parcel wards were unbreakable unless you were a parcelmouth so Harry counted himself lucky that there were only 2 known ones left, and warded all his belongings with them. As well as having its own spells, parcel magic could interpret ordinary spells making them brighter and much more powerful, Harry had tried a _Reducto _in parcel and stood shell shocked for 5 straight minutes looking at the wall which was no longer standing afterwards. He had no luck on parcel runes, as he was only just managing parcel writing the runes were hellish, he nearly blew himself up when he miss-wrote a rune and decided he would try again when he could write properly. His potions grades had soured thanks to the snake founder, not that he let it show in class, he finally understood the meanings and reasons behind the different cuts and ingredients, by no means was potions his best subject but he would ace his OWL and NEWT. Harry decided he had enough time to practice magic and went straight for the training room, he needed a new wand and to go shopping over the summer, he was using a handy spell to wipe his wand from traces of dark magic and the spells he cast but it was too good, he left it sparkling, like he had never used it before. He fell in to his poised duelling stance, Harry's stance was unique to him and some would laugh him of as an amateur but it was perfect for him especially as in the chamber he didn't need his glamour. He stood with his feet together, left arm bent at the elbow poised out for balance and his right bent the same way but palm up wand held almost lazily between hit index and middle fingers, as soon as the target dummies activated Harry struck like a viper. His movements were sharp, precise and deadly. Harry moved all around the podium and didn't raise a shield, preferring to dodge than waste the magic, he relished in the release it gave him and his magic gradually got darker until the unforgivables were spewing out in links, when the final dummy was down Harry grinned. Harry loved magic, and the swirls of magic crackling around him made his skin tingled, he sat down and sunk in to a meditative trance. His mindscape was literally a forest, Salazar's book had said create something to protect your memories rather than a solid wall so Harry had based his on the dark forest. There were plenty of tricks and traps set before anyone could actually get to the memories and thoughts and then there were fake thoughts made to through them off. It was good to check up on everything and he walked in to the heart of the forest where there were a ring of trees, each branded with the what they held, the trees were like filing cabinets but the writing was in parcel so the only person who had a hope of knowing what was what was in what. Harry ordered his latest memories and thickened the fog surrounding the haunting trees, when he pulled out it had been over an hour and a half so he cleansed his wand and left the chamber. Checking the map, he headed to the great hall making sure he had his glamour secure and sat down on the end of the Gryffindor table, luckily he wasn't bothered by anyone. His luck ran out as soon as Ron and Hermione came in and spotted him, they immediately rushed over to him and sat down.

"Harry, where have you been, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione demanded and Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"I was wandering around the castle Hermione." Harry told her.

"Why have you been avoiding us then? We are your best friends and you haven't told us anything that happened and you just keep disappearing." Harry took a deep breath to reign in his temper, the itch to curse everything that moved had returned with a vengeance and he crushed it.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've have been trying to figure everything out." Harry began and his voice had a clear warning of 'stop talking now'.

"I cannot tell you anything if I don't know myself and Madam Pomphrey said peace and calm may help but the memories may never return because it was such a traumatic experience. So I am sorry if I am not coming to your expectations in complying with your every whim but this time I have to sort myself out first." He got up and strode from the hall, he gripped his secret pendent and it calmed him, the constant scrutiny wasn't helped by the fact he was set to go back to the Dursley's the day after tomorrow. Cutting through a nice short cut he walked in to two identical chests and fell to the ground.

"Alright there Harry?"

"It's usually best it you walk around the person." Harry grinned up at the twins, he truly liked the pair and had a sudden idea.

"Gred Forge just the people I like to see." They looked at him expectantly and he petted the ground next to him.

"Take a seat I have a business proposition for you that will make us both happy." Both sat looking curious but eager.

"Well?" They said together.

"You still want to open a joke shop right?"

"Of course-"

"What else!"

"I would like to let's say invest." Harry told them.

"We're listening!"

"We would do this all properly of course get a contract drawn up and ill chip in to www!"

"Ok but how much are you thinking?" George asked as Harry lent back against the wall.

"1000 galleons." He said nonchalantly and grinned when both jaws dropped.

"You can't be serious." They gasped.

"No he's my godfather." Harry grinned at the glare he got but sobered up quickly.

"Listen guys, I'm telling you this because you won't think differently of me or get jealous; I'm rich."

"You may be rich Har we know we've seen your vault but you can't give away 1000 galleons you're not that rich." Harry smirked at Fred.

"That's where your wrong dear twins the vault you have seen is my trust vault I have 6 other vaults from the Potters alone and me being the heir to the Black fortune..." He trailed off at the twins wide eyes.

"Ok we will draw up a contract and get back to you." Fred said faintly with George nodding next to him Harry grinned.

"Pleasure doing business with you." With that he continued back to the tower. He went straight to bed locking his hangings and curling up without his glamour, it took him a good hour before sleep came but he finally submerged in to the land of dreams.

* * *

When he got to the leaving feast the hall was nearly full so Harry sat down at the end of the table with the twins when they finally snuck in, instead of the winning house colours the hall was decked in black and was near silent. Dumbledore stood and raised his goblet.

"Another year has passed but we do not finish in our usual celebration, today we mourn the loss of someone dear to us; Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuff table was in bits with barely a dry eye, the ravens and Gryffs weren't much better with all down and solemn looks the only table that wasn't affected was the snakes who Harry expected no less from.

"I hope each of you has an enjoyable summer, don't remember Cedrics death but the happier times." Dumbledore sat down as the pudding came, Harry ate silently ignoring everything around him, Ron and Hermione had finally stopped annoying him when Dumbledore had told them that he would have to stay at the Dursley's the entire summer as it may help with his memories to be away from magic, Harry very nearly beamed at the man when he said that but refrained from doing that as it would have been suspicious, instead he nodded dismally and his 'friends' took to comforting him about the injustice of it. As it was the last night everyone was in a mad rush to make sure everything was packed and ready to go home, Harry was done so he scrawled a quick note to Tom and sent it with his beloved owl telling her to stay at the manor. He went asleep that night thinking of the possessive red eyes which he would be seeing in just over a week.

* * *

He was quiet in the carriages down to the train but Ron and Hermione just put that down to going to the Dursley's, they would be right, he had always expressed how much he hated staying there for the summer. Harry made an effort to talk to them when the train pulled away from the Hogsmead station and he played exploding snap with Ron and Ginny whilst Hermione read a book.

"You know I think it's horrible Dumbledore making you stay with the muggles all summer." Ron said as he cleared up the mess from the exploding cards.

"Yeah it is," Harry sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore knows what he is doing and if he believes that it's best for Harry to stay with his family for the holidays, then clearly it is." Hermione put in in her usual stuffy 'I am superior' voice, it was times like that when Harry found it hard not to strangle her.

"I guess you're right," Ron said, "But it doesn't mean Harry has to like it."

"Hrm well," Harry rolled his eyes at her, Harry bought the usual sweets from the trolley and he laughed and joked like he usually did all the while sneering at the patheticness he had to deal with.

"Come on Harry you have to change were nearly there." Harry grimaced but dug out his old hand me downs and tucked his wand in his waist band. The train pulled in to the station and they all got off, he ran in to Fred and George who slipped him some parchment. He nodded to his friends and left through the barrier dropping his glamour as he went over to his relatives. One look at his uncle and Harry knew it was going to be a long week, sighing he carried his trunk to the car and climbed in. As soon as he crossed the threshold he was belted over the head, he fell to the floor hard narrowly avoiding hitting his face. His uncle dragged him over and threw him to the cupboard under the stairs and Harry heard the distinct crash of his trunk hitting the ground, Harry sat up. He felt new wards surrounding the house from Dumbledore's magic and swore up a storm, the man had added a magic dampening ward and a magic sensory ward meaning even wandless magic would be picked up, not to the ministry, who could only trace wands, but straight to Dumbledore. Harry's head dropped in to his hands; he was so screwed.

* * *

The week dragged on and Harry was made to cook, clean and tend to the gardens only being fed a slice of bread and glass of water a day. Vernon got home Thursday the day before he was set to leave in a towering rage, Harry had a bruise on his cheek from the beating the day before and Vernon lost it. Grabbing Harrys face roughly he yelled.

"Boy why have you got a mark on your face, the only reason we keep you is because you're easy on the eyes!" Throwing the teen to the ground he took of his belt.

"I'll teach you not to be disobedient, take of your shirt." 20 lashing later Harry was led on his front in his cupboard wondering how in god's name he was going to hide this from a possessive temperamental Dark Lord. Vernon repeated the process again when he returned from work Friday because there were drops of blood on the floor and he was shoved back in the cupboard without food. Harry must have passed out from blood loss because the next thing he knew was there was yelling outside the door.

"There's no Harry Potter here leave now." Vernon was yelling and Harry cautiously sat up, that turned out to be a mistake as his head swam and his back flamed. He hissed out some violent curses and heard the voice of Barty Crouch Jr speaking just outside his door.

"I know Potter's here so tell me before I curse you." Harry's eyes widened, if Barty used magic they would all be screwed, he needn't of worried because as soon as Vernon heard the threat he squeaked and ran away slamming the door behind him. Barty cursed and muttered something about muggles, Harry grinned and tapped on the cupboard door.

"Whose there?" The death eater demanded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Unlock the damn cupboard and get me out, I need food before I pass out again." The latch slid carefully across and opened the door revealing a bright eyed dirty bruised Harry Potter.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Barty gasped as Harry climbed out stiffly.

"As you can see the muggles treat me well." Harry muttered limping to the kitchen and wolfing down anything he could get his hands on.

"But-but, I mean wh-," he seemed to be lost for words, Harry shrugged and hissed as his back flared.

"Potter are you bleeding?" Barty demanded and Harry nodded checking his reflection in glistening counter tops, he looked like utter hell.

"Oh he is going to be pissed." Barty breathed when Harry looked at him, Harry gave a dry smile.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet." Harry's voice was hoarse with disused, he pulled up his shirt and Barty backed up in to the counter.

"Mother of Circe, I have to get you back soon, you'll bleed out if I don't get you a healer then I'll die because he'll kill me for failing to save his Chaos." Harry was barely listening, he began to sway in the spot and had to grip the counter.

"I think I like that idea." Harry slurred, "But you can't use any magic because it will alert Dumbledore, my stuff's in the basement." Harry told him, Barty literally ran out the room and was back in seconds puffing due to the weight of the trunk.

"Do you know where the wards end?" He asked the teen.

"Just in front of the garden wall." Harry answered, Barty supported the teen out and as soon as Harry stepped free of the wards he was flooded with magic, it made him stumble but it cleared his head. Barty came back with the trunk and shrunk it as soon as he was out, he told Harry to grip his arm tightly and apperated them back to the manor. Harry did not like the feeling of side apperation what so ever and voiced his opinion, Barty chuckled and half carried the teen through the many halls and pointed to a set of grand double doors, he handed Harry the shrunken trunk.

"I can't go in there but you have to get something to eat and milord will be there soon." Barty explained and Harry nodded.

"Barty don't say anything about this." He motioned to his current state, Barty shifted uncomfortably.

"I have to I can't lie, he'll know."

"Well if he asks if everything was ok just say that I want to talk to him and try not to make eye contact." Harry said and Barty grimaced.

"Fine but if I get crucio'd it's on you." He muttered and walked away, Harry rolled his eyes and stepped in to the room. The room was gorgeous. A grand king size bed on the back wall and the decor was greens and black, with dark wood floor and a black rug. Harry looked in the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black pyjama bottoms and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was simple with a large walking shower, Jacuzzi like bath and a large mirror. Harry stripped of his bloody clothes and threw them in the hamper, he got in the shower and winced as the water assaulted his back. Blood ran down the sink quickly but he paid it no mind as he washed his dirty hair and body. Finally when he was squeaky clean he got out and dried off wrinkling his nose at the blood coted towel. Harry picked up the mirror and set it on the floor sitting down in front of it after he put on the bottoms, he grimaced as he felt his back start to bleed again because his healing abilities hadn't kicked in yet. Staring in to the mirror he looked at the dark blue/purple bruise marring his jaw and cheek shining up livid on his pale skin. He let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush as he realised that there was no way to hide it, Harry also noted he had a large bruise on his ribs.

"Damn it all to hell, stupid Dumbledore, stupid muggles. How the bloody hell and I supposed to hide this from him." Harry yelled to the empty room.

"Hide what." Said a cool voice from the door, Harry stilled mentally cursing and thinking of numerous ways to get around this.

"Uh hi Tom fancy seeing you here." Harry said in a would be calm voice only it came out a bit higher than normal.

"Indeed, Barty wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him when everything went accordingly, he said you would speak to me." The Dark Lord's magic washed over the teen who shuddered, Harrys eyes flicked to the man and widened. Over the past 2 weeks Voldemort had changed a lot, instead of looking part snake he looks gorgeous. Over 6ft tall, dark shoulder length unruly hair, pale skin with high cheek bones pink lips and a sharp nose that was ever so slightly upturned. Glowing scarlet eyes shone out gazing down at him possessively and Harry's mouth went dry.

"Yes about that," Harry began.

"What were you trying to hide Harry?" The possessive tone was back and Harry internally cringed, he turned to face the older man fully and waited. Voldemort blinked once then twice.

"What else?" He demanded and Harry swallowed, standing up he revealed the larger bruise on his ribs.

"Anything else." By now Voldemort's voice was a hiss.

"Don't be too angry." Harry tried as he stepped closer to the man.

"Tell me." Harry took a deep breath and turned around showing his threaded skin that was still bleeding heavily, he heard Tom suck in a sharp breath.

"It's not that bad I mean sure they could of not thrown me in a cupboard and actually fed me but at least they let me out once a day even if it was only to do the chores and feed them-." Harry slapped his hand over his mouth a little too late, he cursed his nervous ramblings; it was a very bad habit. Turning back to the Dark Lord he saw the man had his eyes shut and was breathing deeply, he flicked his wand and conjured up a black mask and handed it to the teen who placed it on his face. Suddenly he turned and stormed to the door of the bedroom, wrenching it open he screamed.

"SNAPE!" Harry winced at the loud voice, Voldemort pointed to the bed and Harry got the message to go and sit. A sharp knock at the door and Snape entered.

"You uh called My Lord." Voldemort nodded tersely pointing at Harry, who now understood the reason for the mask, he was actually surprised the man was still here.

"Fix him and there had better not be a scar, I'll be back in about an hour." With that he left. The potions master looked worse than Harry had ever seen him ad couldn't help but feel exceptionally pleased by that face, he hissed as Snape applied the salve to his back. Snape wrapped the wound up securing it around his torso after he applied salve to the bruised ribs, then he placed cream on to the teens face and watched in satisfaction as the bruise faded in to nothing. Pulling out 3 potions he handed them to the teen.

"The red is a blood replenisher, the green is and infection killer and the purple is a pain reliever. Take the pain one after you've eaten because it will make you drowsy." His voice seemed strained, nodding Harry drank the first 2 down wrinkling his nose in distaste, Snape packed up and left without a word, and Harry felt as if that was the most pleasant experience he had ever had with the man. Harry called for an elf and ordered some food wolfing it down like no tomorrow, Harry sent the plate back and drank the potion. The effect was instantaneous, the ache in his back went but his eyes got heavy, Harry curled up on his arms under the covers and settled for sleep. That's what the Dark Lord returned to that night, all he could see was a shock off raven hair poking out. Voldemort showered and changed, climbing in to bed he was surprised when Harry immediately rolled over and settled on his chest. Shrugging he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

#parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 1**

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke feeling great. He was warm, extremely comfortable and his pillow smelt good; then his pillow breathed. Cracking open an eye he found he was wrapped in a sleeping Voldemort's arms, he smirked and buried himself deeper in to the man's chest; he could get used to this. He knew the man was possessive of him and Harry was glad, he didn't know why yet but he really didn't care, the Dark Lord was powerful and gorgeous, if everything went the way Harry wanted it to they both would be very happy. When they both awoke a few hours later no one mentioned the sleeping arrangements, Harry stretched in a very cat like manor and winced, the movement didn't go unnoticed and he was subjected to a look that said 'we will be speaking of this' Harry withheld the grimace. Tom vanished in to the bathroom and Harry heard the shower run, Harry unshrunk his trunk wandlessly and dug through the contents, he groaned.

"I so need to go shopping." He muttered as he pulled out his black casual robes, he only had a few robes that weren't for school because he had nowhere to hide them and now he really needed some, he placed them on the chair and checked himself in the mirror; he looked good. He smirked as he looked at his face, Snape had done a good job and it didn't even hurt anymore. He waved his hand to make the bed and sat in the centre, he fell in to a trance and looked for his core, it was a glaring AK green and Harry could see where the magic dampeners had been at work. The tendrils of magic that flowed from the centre were thin but slowly thickening, it wasn't quick enough for Harry's taste. Slowly he pumped magic deliberately through the tubes, they expanded rapidly and Harry's eyes snapped open as the magic swam around him.

"Whoa," He gasped

"Indeed," He span round a little too quickly and fell of the bed with a yelp, he peered curiously up from the floor over the bed to see the Dark Lord's lips twitching trying valiantly not to laugh.

"This is so not funny." That seemed to doing because the man chuckled and shook his head, Harry got to his feet grumbling and stretched again, the teen grinned when he felt that he was heeled. He pulled of the bandages and checked the mirror, his pale creamy skin was perfect and unblemished.

"How?"

"Natural healing abilities due to one of my animagus forms." Harry said rolling his shoulders, he ran his hand through his hair and turned to face the Dark Lord. Voldemort was looking him over taking everything in, Harry withheld the smirk at the tiny amount of longing in the crimson eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"I'll shower first," Harry picked up his robes and went to shower, he didn't take long and he came out without a hair out of place and sat down on the black leather chair, the Dark Lord looked at him.

"I did say I resided with wonderful muggles." Harry pointed out but the resulted in a glare.

"My uncle is a vile human being but Dumbledore wanted me to grow up with a normal childhood." Harry said bitingly, "The esteemed headmaster thought it prudent to place magic dampeners and a magic sensory ward around the house." Harry glared at the wall.

"One of my animagus forms is a knight phoenix, I would have been fine if not for the dampeners, and I would have healed."

"A knight phoenix? They are incredibly rare, and very dark." Harry's lips quirked.

"Just how much have you been hiding, Barty was under the impression you nearly crucio'd him." The amusement was clear in his tone, Harry grinned.

"I don't like being startled, he jabbed me awake and it was an instant reaction." Harry shrugged.

"Yes I can imagine, I would have the same reaction." The Dark Lord agreed.

"You also said to Barty that you wanted to get to me before hand." Harry shifted to get more comfortable.

"Yeah I did, I've been planning on joining you for a while." Harry stated.

"Oh?"

"I have never been the perfect saviour that people believe I am, and I said before I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Before Hogwarts I was totally independent and I generally hated people, the one's around me either disgusted or angered me and with my relatives I survived on my own and only looked after myself. My accidental magic was not appreciated in the slightest and my relatives kept my letter from me; I didn't have a clue about the magical world until Hagrid delivered my letter to me personally."

"They sent that oaf to deliver your letter to you!" Tom repeated incredulously.

"I think it was to get me loyal to Dumbledore early on, Hagrid ensues trust and he always sings the fools praises." Harry pointed out, Tom tilted his head in accent.

"When I was thrown in to the magical world there were already so many expectations placed upon me and I've always said 'use what you have to get what you want', if I could use this image that I had it would give me the opportunity to do what I wanted. So I did just that. I befriended a known family of blood traitors and a mudblood, I got in to the lion's den and I had the perfect little charade. We found out about the stone, I can get very curious but there was no way, after I met fluffy, I was going down that trapped door but yet I felt the need to. I think Dumbledore set the whole thing up to test me and gave me a little push in the right the direction when I wasn't so willing, I go down face everything off and come out ever more the valiant saviour. Second year was a joke, everything with the chamber-," Harry suddenly froze.

"What?"

"Shit," He cursed, "Remember what a great asset I will be in the future before you kill me." Harry said with fake cheerfulness.

"Noted,"

"Oh and it was entirely Malfoy Sr's fault." Harry stated vigorously, the Dark Lord gave him a look that said 'speak now'.

"Well the chamber of secrets was opened." Harry began.

"I am the only heir left and you wouldn't have known where to find it, that leaves my…"

"Diary." Harry finished. The man's eyes flashed.

"Luciusssss," he hissed. "And what happened to my diary?" Harry winced.

"Ah yeah about that," Harry edged out of his seat and slowly began to back away.

"Harry," the tone held warning.

"I may have, _may_ have stabbeditwithabasiliksfang." Harry rushed out and closed his eyes tights.

"Excuse me?"

"I uh kinda um stabbed it with a uh basilisk fang." Harry said more slowly watching Tom carefully, multiple emotions played out on the handsome face shock and anger being the most prominent.

"In my defence you were just about to kill me even after I had been bitten by the basilisk and I really didn't want to die, plus if you look at it logically it really wasn't my fault. I had to act the part so I could reveal my true thoughts and feelings and the diary wouldn't have been there in the first place if not for Malfoy." Harry said all this very quickly, he didn't fancy getting cursed or killed quite yet.

"I am not angry with you but Lucius will be in a world of pain." Tom said quietly, his voice was slightly strained from containing his anger, Harry went back to his seat and Tom motioned for him to continue.

"Well before that unfortunate incident, the school was in a mess because the chamber was opened, I was all for it. The basilisk did me a huge favour by petrifying many annoyances, I was accused of being the heir of Slytherin when it got out I was a parcelmouth and as the terrified lion I was playing I was determined to prove it wasn't me. We brewed a polyjuice and broke in to the Slytherin dorms, Ron and Hermione were certain it was Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes but the Dark Lord was surprised.

"You're a parcelmouth, how is that possible?" He questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea but I'm not complaining, there's so much I can do with it." Harry said with a smirk, Tom nodded, he would come back to that puzzle later.

"Well that was obviously a waste of time and then it got Hermione and I had to act like the horrified friend, I found your diary in moaning Myrtles bathroom-,"

"Moaning Myrtle?"

"The girl you killed haunts that bathroom, strange ghost." Harry told him with a shudder, Tom raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Your diary was rather uh talkative and I learned a lot about you, you showed me framing Hagrid and I walked in to a nest of hungry acromantula."

"You what?" Tom burst out and Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we were asking Hagrid about the chamber when Fudge, Dumbledore and Malfoy Sr showed up to arrest Hagrid and Dumbledore knew we were there so we had to clear Hagrid's name. Hagrid told us to follow the spiders so we did." Tom rubbed his temples with a sigh.

"You must have had a lot to hide." He muttered and Harry nodded.

"I did, and 2nd year only helped. We found out who died and went to talk to her, Hermione had discovered what led within the chamber then Ginny Weasley got taken in to the chamber and they were going to close the school; I couldn't allow that. So I went down to the chamber with Ron and Lockhart – don't ask –, the peacock made the roof cave in and we got separated so I went on and fought the basilisk, killed it, got bitten, saved by a phoenix, stabbed the diary, came out as hero. The only reason I went down to the chamber was because I wasn't going to let the school close, there was no way in hell I was going back to the Dursley's full time."

"You said second year helped." Tom prompted.

"Yeah, well in first year I had discovered the dark arts and your words to me were 'there is no good and evil only power and those to week to seek it' and it got me thinking, then I spoke to your diary self and you can be very convincing. So in the end of second year I went back to the chamber, sold the basilisk keeping some for myself and cleared it up, I was a lot more advanced magically than I let on, I had read my way through everything up to 3rd year by the end of first, having an invisibility cloak and not sleeping has its bonuses. In the chamber I found Salazar's personal library and I learned everything and more. By the end of that year I had completed my non magical animagus, the basic dark arts, wandless magic and the parcel transformation." This mad the Dark Lord look up.

"You completed it before second year that is impressive. What's your form?"

"A king cobra, it was easier than I thought but it had some repercussions."

"You lost control of your anger." He stated with a nod and Harry grimaced.

"Yeah and fighting the instincts was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

"You fought them at 12?"

"I had a cover to keep, now I had just found the chamber I was not going to blow it because I murdered the muggles; however much I wanted too." Harry said seriously and the Dark Lord shook his head; Harry Potter was a mystery.

"Third year brought the appearance of my godfather who everyone thought was out to kill me, I trained harder than ever. Found my second form, flew through 4th, 5th, 6th magics, a lot more dark arts, expanded my wandless ability to covering all magic up to 3rd year and started training in parcelmagics; they are amazing. Unfortunately everything was getting harder to hide, my magic was expanding so it was kinda everywhere, with everything which was going on with Sirius Black I was on constant watch and then the twins, brilliant people by the way, gave me back another heirloom as such and it helped me around the school without being caught. I found a spell that cleansed my wand but it left it seemingly brand new but it was the best I could do if wanted to continue, what didn't help was there was a werewolf employed that year; Remus Lupin. There's something off with him as well but he left before I could work it out which was a shame really. Anyway, I started occlumency to help as I didn't want a repeat of the summer and I got pretty good at it, it also boosted my ability to retain knowledge. I learned the patronus after finding I have a particularly nasty reaction to dementors and I went back in time to save Sirius from getting the kiss as apparently the chief of the wizengamot cannot demand a trial and Hermione just happened to be granted permission to have a timeturner. By this point I was determined to join the dark somehow, the light had screwed me over way to many times and I was sent back to the muggles, I had a dream about you, Wormtail and Barty and you had gotten information out of Bertha Jorkins and put plans in to action to somehow get me and then you killed a muggle man."

"How is that possible?" Voldemort breathed and Harry shrugged.

"It's still a mystery, Quidditch world cup came round and the buzz of Dark Magic was everywhere but the death eaters fled when Barty threw up the mark and I was confused. Then the triwizard tournament was announced and I knew I would end up involved somehow so I spent the time up until Halloween practically living in the chamber, I finished 7th year and wandless up to 6th in those months and low and behold out pops my name from the supposedly protected goblet of fire." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have a map of the castle, it's what the twins gave to me and it was made by my father and his friends. My map shows everyone's name no matter what the disguise and I saw 'Bartemius Crouch' and at first I thought of Crouch Sr cause everyone believed Jr to be dead, then Moody was acting weird and offering me more help for the 1st task and then it clicked. I checked the map in his lesson and instead of Alistair Moody Barty Crouch came up even though the Sr was with Dumbledore in his office, with the dream and what I was seeing I knew he was the one who put my name in the goblet on your orders. I mastered the unforgivables and perfected parcelmagic, I began auror level and the anything else I could possible find all the while I had to act like a scared Gryffindor about to face a dragon. I summoned by broom and got the egg tying first place. After that all I seemed to do was act and train, I perfected my duelling, perfected my wandless and found a way to breathe underwater for an hour. I had to focus on my occlumency because everything was getting to me, someone sneezed in the common room and I literally exploded on them, I fixed my barriers so instead of a solid wall it's literally a forest. I aced the second task with 'moral fibre' and we were told a maze was the final. I knew Crouch was planning something but I couldn't work out what, I got through the maze easily until I got blaster by a creature Hagrid created and bitten by a damn acromantula. I touched the cup with Cedric because I was supposedly the generous Gryffindor and you know the rest." Harry finished finally, he had left out a few parts like the ringing in his head and the need to be around the man, he didn't think the Dark Lord needed to know that.

"You really have a lot of secrets." Tom mused and Harry smirked.

"Yeah and my acting skills are 0 to 1, its hard pretending I don't despise muggles as much as I breath air or that I like mudbloods like Granger, granted we do actually need them but I don't have to like them."

"True, I am surprised, you have accomplished an astonishing amount and kept everything hidden." Tom told him and Harry grinned.

"Its getting harder I'll admit, Snape especially was getting suspicious but then if he didn't piss me off I would be fine." Harry eyes narrowed speaking about Snape.

"He did not mention anything to me which means he's spoken Dumbledore." Tom hissed and Harry sat up.

"It seems we have found the reason behind the additional wards." Harry murmured angrily, his magic spiked.

"Can't you just kill him, or better yet let me, I would love to." Tom smirked.

"As much as that would be enjoyable, he is the best potions master in the world." Harry deflated.

* * *

The first few weeks at the manor passed quickly, Harry or Chaos as he was solely known now had been introduced to the death eaters. No one knew who he was but they knew not to piss him off, Harry had fun cursing and toying with some of the death eaters and Tom just left him too it, he had built quite a reputation in the short time of being playful but deadly. No questions were asked about him, he was just the beautiful stranger with offensive hair that was always around their Lord and his name was Chaos. He avoided the Jr death eaters like the plague, when Tom had a meeting to first be introduced to them Harry lounged in his new chair and made distractions. Tom had gotten more forward in his possessive behaviour with Harry, he would regularly run his hands through the raven hair or gently stoke his cheek and when Harry received lusting looks the one responsible usually found themselves curse; the looks stopped quickly. The Dark Lord had gone so far as to place a smaller throne like chair next to his own on the raised dais for Harry to sit during meetings, it was a clear statement to say one thing; mine. Harry acted oblivious to all of this but he knew very well what was going on and it was going the way the teen wanted it, he often caught the longing and now hungry look in the crimson eyes when Tom looked at him and he used that to his advantage. He could do anything he wanted whenever he wanted all with a little manipulation. He was currently practicing his duelling with the inner circle, the manor was unplottable, no one but Barty knew who he was and Tom had no thoughts on changing that just yet, he blasted the final dummy away and stepped back with a satisfied smirk, it was his fasted time since he got to the manor.

"Impressive as usual my Chaos." Tom murmured and Harry gave a short bow, he went and stood next to Tom who wrapped his arm around the teens waste to pull him closer; Harry grinned.

"You are dismissed." The inner circle bowed and left, Barty shot Harry a grin and a wave as he left the room carefully ignoring Tom's glare.

"You're duelling is great but your stance it stiff, your moves do not flow as smoothly as they could." Tom told him clearing the room with a wave of his wand, Harry shifted.

"It's because it's not my stance." Harry replied as he shifted.

"The why do you use it?"

"My stance is unique, most would consider it either amateurish or weak." Harry explained with a shrug, Tom placed a finger under Harry's chin and made the teen look him in the eyes.

"Show me," Harry cursed in his head, those damn crimson eyes could make him do anything and the man knew it. Harry nodded and went back to the platform hiding his smirk, two could play at that game, he removed his cloak and robes leaving his in tight black jeans and t-shirt, he didn't miss the low hiss. Harry fell in to his stance and he could feel the curiosity burning in to him, he took a deep breath and lowered his head, he heard Tom mutter 'go' and he struck. His speed and precision were twice as good this time around, he span and twisted must swifter and with a final AK thrown over his shoulder it was over. He turned to face the Dark Lord and shuddered at the look in the red eyes; burning want.

"So, how was that?"

"Much better," Harry pretended he didn't hear the edge to the other man's voice, he grinned and skipped his way over.

"I can understand your reasoning's however," Tom said and his voice was normal again.

"I didn't want to show the inner circle though, you never know when I might need the surprise." They walked back to their rooms and Harry jumped in the shower, he changed in to black silk pj bottoms as it was late and he was tired. He left the room and felt a vindictive pleasure when Tom's eyes glued to him and followed his every move, Harry collapsed on the bed and curled up.

"Tired?"

"Uhuh, I've been duelling all day." Harry pointed out.

"Sleep my Chaos." Harry didn't need telling twice.

* * *

In one of the sparse DE meetings Harry was feeling in a playful mood as he sat in their rooms, grinning to himself he went to the meeting room and waited for the majority of the DE's to pile out. Harry changed in to his black panther form which was small, just enough past the cub stages to be scary but cute when playful, it had the same colour streaks as Harry did in his hair (neon: green, orange, fuchsia, blue and purple) and shocking green eyes. He jumped through the door before it closed and hoped around the room unnoticed by anyone until Lucius looked his left.

"Uh Milord, why is there a multi coloured panther in here?" He asked uncertainly and Harry bounded over, lowering his front paws and flicking his tail playfully. Voldemort looked directly at him and Harry gave the cat equivalent to a grin making the older man smirk.

"It seems Chaos got bored." The Dark Lord stated and the entire circle stepped back. Harry snickered but it came out in a mix of hisses growls and purrs, reading himself for a pounce he looked up at Tom and his grin stretched. Voldemort seemed to know what the teen cat was thinking and shook his head.

"Don't even-" He was cut off as a panther landed lightly on his lap, he glowered at the cat that grinned again and licked up the man's face from jaw to hair line.

"That was disgusting." Voldemort deadpanned as the inner circle tried not to laugh at their Lords predicament. Harry curled up on the man's lap and settled making it very clear that he wasn't moving any time soon, sighing he wiped his face and continued with his meeting absently smoothing the purring cat. He dismissed the inner circle and woke the napping cat on his lap with a jab of his wand, Harry peaked an eye open unhappily.

"Are you planning on moving anytime soon?" Voldemort enquired with a raised brow. Harry made a grumbling sound and hopped down stalking out of the room with an amused Dark Lord following. When he reached their rooms Tom was amused to see the multi coloured panther sat facing the wall tail in the air, shaking his head he took out a book and sat at his desk.

"I'm getting the silent treatment am I?" The panther looked over its shoulder and nodded turning back to the wall. After half an hour Harry got bored so he crept over to Tom and pawed his leg to get his attention. The man looked down with and amused smile opening his arms so Harry could leap up, Harry licked his face again before curling back up.


	4. THE NEW CHAPTER 4

**Warning: Beginnings of slash.**

#parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 1**

**Chapter 4**

Harry finally decided he needed to go shopping when he woke up. It was two days after his birthday and he wanted some new things, he bounced out of the bed and in to the shower throwing on his favourite dark green robes. When he jogged back in to the room Tom was awake and sat up in bed running his hands through his hair, Harry's mouth went dry as he took in the sight, the Dark Lord was shirtless and ruffled and the crimson eyes were at their brightest. Harry was tired of dancing around what he wanted, he stalked over and straddled the man's hips wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He didn't bother to hide the smirk that came to his face as Tom's eyes darkened with lust.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Harry tilted his head to the side making his brightly coloured hair fall over his shoulder.

"There's something I've wanted for a while now." Harry said with a raise of his shoulder.

"Is that so," The possessive tone was back and strong hands gripped Harry's hips.

"Hmm, yeah, I don't supposed you could guess?" Harry moved his hips ever so slightly and gained a small hiss.

"You realise your 15 yes? This is wrong on so many levels." Tom's voice suggested he couldn't care less and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You are the Dark Lord, I am Harry Potter, its wrong for me to even be here. Besides you make your own rules, or is that not the case now," Harry leaned flush against the Dark Lord and kissed his neck, he trailed kissed and bites up until he was next to his ear.

#My Lord# the title along with parceltongue did it, Tom claimed his lips instantly demanding entrance with his tongue. Harry moaned in to the kiss, it was better than anything he could even imagine, he let Tom dominate the kiss easily and nearly groaned when he broke the kiss but refrained when Tom bit his neck.

"You are a very manipulative brat." He murmured against Harry's neck, said teen grinned.

"I don't know what you mean Tom." He replied cheekily.

"I'm sure you don't." Harry found himself being kissed again, he was internally doing a happy dance and when the kiss broke, they were both breathing heavily.

"You know I am a very possessive man." Tom murmured.

"I know,"

"You realise this means your mine." Harry grinned and tilted his head.

"And I wasn't already?" Tom smirked.

"True, I want to introduce to you the inner circle, minus Snape."

"Wouldn't be trying to show me off would you?" Harry asked with a small grin.

"Hrmm I don't know what you mean Chaos." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Does Narcissa count within the inner circle?"

"Why?"

"I need someone to take me shopping that actually knows what they're doing." Harry told him finally getting up, he pulled Tom up with him.

"I will tell Lucius to bring her, I actually don't mind the woman, she's quite pleasant," Tom said to him, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, a phenomenon has happened." Harry gasped in mock shock, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and headed for the shower. Harry fell in to the leather chair and a shit eating grin came to his face, it had finally happened and now he had what he wanted he would just have to see where it went. Tom came out in his usual perfected appearance which Harry hated him for, Harry placed his mask on and they went to the meeting room where Harry lounged casually in his chair with his leg dangling over the arm.

"Comfortable are you?" Tom asked amused as he sat regally in his own throne.

"Yep," Harry answered with a lazy shrug, Voldemort rolled his eyes just as the doors opened and the inner circle walked in, it consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Snape who was absent and Izar Nott. Harry had never been to an inner circle meeting, he knew Tom was different with them than the rest of the death eaters but it would be good to see.

"You called for us and Narcissa milord." Bellatrix asked once they had all bowed.

"Yes, you are all my most trusted Narcissa included and I believe it is time you know the truth about some things." Tom told them, they shifted and Barty caught Harry's eye, Harry nodded and Barty grinned.

"You have all met my Chaos," this brought attention to the lounging teen, some of the inner circle shuddered, Chaos had a reputation of being curse happy, he was a superior dueller and very powerful, he was also the Lords absolute favourite; he was untouchable.

"I thought it would be prudent for you to know of his true identity." The Dark Lord's tone was smug, Harry rolled his eyes.

"He is, after all, my greatest prize." The curiosity was tangible and Chaos rose, he walked gracefully to the middle of the dais and smoothed his hair back. With deliberate slowness he raised his hands to his face and carefully removed his mask, he looked up to show the inner circle the now beautiful face of the boy-who-lived himself; Harry Potter. Jaws hit the floor and for dramatic effect Barty dropped his wand much to Harry's amusement, he tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Shocked?"

"Potter?"

"You're Chaos?"

"I just can't believe it!" The last came from Barty, Harry shook his head at the man who grinned and shrugged.

"Yes, surprising isn't it, I was probably the last person you would have ever suspected." Harry said with a smirk, they seemed to be speechless which only served to amuse both Harry and Tom, the teen went back to his throne and kicked up his legs; they might be a while.

"I think you may have broken them Chaos." Barty told him with a grin, Harry chuckled.

"This was your idea Tom, and now your inner circle is broken." Harry said to the Dark Lord.

"They'll come around, it is rather a big surprise."

"True," Harry mused and took out his wand, "Can I help them along a little?" they suddenly came back to life.

"This is unexpected."

"Brilliant surprise,"

"How did this happen?" Harry smirked.

"My Chaos here decided to join me at my rebirth, he was there actually." Tom told them.

"Of course this is a secret and you are the only ones who know." Harry pointed out.

"If this were to get out the one responsible would meet a very unfortunate ending."

"Yes My Lord."

"Perfect, Chaos I believe you wanted to do something?"

"Oh right, Narcissa, what are you doing today?"

"Oh um nothing Chaos." She seemed startled by the question, Chaos clapped happily.

"Brilliant, you can come shopping with me." Her eyes lit up.

"That would be wonderful, I am due a shopping trip." Harry grinned and waved his wand, he applied a glamour which made him have blue eyes and white blonde hair like a cousin from the Malfoy family.

"Let's go," He looked at Tom who nodded.

"We will be in the front lounge when you return, there are raids that need planning." Harry flashed a smirk and left with the Lady Malfoy, they apperated to Diagon Ally.

"They won't look at us too much because they associate Harry Potter with a specky teen not a pretty one that looks like a Malfoy."

"Your right." She replied looking around.

"Of course I was right I'm a genius." Harry replied confidently and heard her delicate laugh as she led him deep in to the ally to an old dusty shop, a ancient looking man stepped out.

"Just the one today Lady Malfoy?" He asked in a wispy voice and she replied with a curt nod. The man beckoned Harry over to the counter where he withdrew a large book.

"When is your birthday."

"Why?" Harry demanded and the shop owner sighed.

"The birth is because there are woods for certain months if you are born in the month of 12 you will never be able to use the wood of a holy tree." The man explained and Harry nodded.

"31th July." The ancient's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So that rules out most woods leaving us with ebony, alder, blood willow and dead wood. Each of these can also be soaked in basilisk venom, unicorn blood taken or the rarest substance I've ever encountered perished phoenix's blood. It is clear that your wand will be one of the darkest I have ever sold." He murmured making Harry grin sinisterly.

"Fire or ice?"

"Fire." Harry answered instantly.

"Current wand?"

"Holy phoenix feather from Fawkes Dumbles familiar 11 1/2 inches." The wand maker gaped at him for a minute before snapping out of it.

"How on earth were you able to cast any spells with the power you have that wand should of exploded, you're going to be a difficult customer Chaos but if you could give me anything which makes you unique in any way that would be much appreciated or else we will be here for some hours."

"How do you know who I am?" Harry hissed dangerously.

"There are rumors of our Lords Chaos; it is an honour to make a wand for you." He explained hastily and Harry nodded calming back down.

"As for unique things for me I have basilisk venom and phoenix tears running through my blood as well as acromantula venom and a connection with the Lord." Harry told the man who looked on in shock.

"That rounds down to blood willow and ebony." The shop owner pulled out a case which held 14 long black boxes.

"These are the only wands I can think of that will compatible for you My Chaos just run you hand over and your magic will call." Harry compiled but only felt a small tingle over 1 wand, he opened his eyes and shook his head somewhat disappointed when the shop owner frowned.

"That's not possible unless." He trailed off looking at Harry, white as a sheet he turned and hurried to the back of the store putting on thick dragon hide gloved picking up a long blood red box holding it as far away from his body as humanly possible, the box seem radiate death, despair and darkness.

"This is a wand I made on a hunch that someday someone would come forth and it would the perfect weapon for death." Harry reached for the box which practically screamed at him, he opened the box to reveal a blood red wand Harry grasped the wand which turned a flat black as power coursed through him and crackled visually around him. Harry turned to the shop owner who was actually shaking now.

"12 and 1/2" T-that wand is soaked in death its self. Cores of basilisk fang with venom and dementors cloak soaked in its blood, the wood its self is a combination of unicorn blood unwillingly taken soaked ebony and blood willow soaked in phoenix blood. The darkest woods known soaked in lightest creatures on the planets stolen blood which in its self if the ultimate crime; the wand is death. Take it a go now it was an honor to sever you Chaos." With that the man disappeared in to the back of the store, Harry looked at Narcissa who was eyeing the wand in fear.

"Shopping Cissa." Harry asked her as he holstered the wand which settled as a warm comfort on his wrist.

"O-of course Chaos." She stuttered and made her was shakily from the store Harry made a mental note to speak to Voldemort about the wand. Narcissa took him through the dark alley letting him run wild where he found dark and black arts books, a few interesting objects and 2 gorgeous pairs of basilisk hide boots one in black and a pair in deep green. By the time they reached the entrance they had pockets full of shrunken bags, Harry spotted a silver dagger in a window of a tiny shop he pulled Narcissa in and straight up to the counter.

"I would like the silver dagger with intricate detailing with emerald and ruby stones completing it in the window." Harry said as soon as he got there and the clerk went to get it Harry looked around briefly and spotted a small black book on the shelf written by Salazar Slytherin. He grabbed it placing it on the counter delicately as the shop keeper returned.

"120 galleons for the poison dagger and 1 for the book although no one has ever been able to read it." He shook his head and Harry grinned handing over the money and shrinking down the next bag. The left the ally returning to the brightness of Diagon Ally and Narcissa took him straight to the clothing shops where he was measured for everything. Harry left the first store with 2 pairs of leather trousers, 8 pairs of skinny jeans, 4 pairs of slacks, 6 dress pants and 5 pairs of school trousers in colours of black dark green crimson deep blue and grey of the finest all piled in to 8 shrunken bags. Next Narcissa went to tops and he had 6 dress shirts, 4 slack tops, 10 shirts, 5 school shirts and 10 t-shirts in the same colours but some had patterns on them finest materials for everything. Harry also got fitted for underwear and socks and some flat shoes, he was taken in to get robes which took the longest with Harry fussing over styles and colours. He had 4 dress robes fitted in the finest acromantula silk in black with silver detailing, bottle green and white, Dark blue and silver and a deep crimson and black, he also has 10 casual robes in blues, black and greens and new school robes. He chose 2 black hooded cloaks and a thick winter cloak in black as well, him and Narcissa had had expand their pockets to fit the many bags the last clothing store they entered was Gladrags where Harry wanted personalized dueling robes made of basilisk and dragon hide. They were tight fitting but he was able to move freely in them one were a glistening black with an iridescent green shine to them which shone in the light. In Gladrags he also purchase 2 leather jackets one black and the other deep green and 2 other zip up cotton jackets in blue and grey. Harry was leading Narcissa by now and they entered the trunk store where he customized his new trunk flat black multi compartment with silver hinges and snake lock so it could only be opened by a parcel mouth. He paid for it then left for the appocathy ordering every ingredient illegal or not placing them straight in to the potions part of his trunk and shrinking it down again. Narcissa was shocked when Harry paid 1000 galleons for a rare knight phoenix quill as well as all new black eagle owl and 1 snowy one just for Hedwig, he also brought crimson ink as well as black and green then led her in to the pet store where he picked up owl treats for his girl. Harry was about to leave when a hissing voice caught his attention.

#Ssstupid people walking passst and looking in how dare they!#

Walking up to a large glass tank Harry saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes one, 6ft long deep green snake with black diamonds along her back with burgundy outlines on each marking.

#Hello preciousss what issss your name beauty?# The snake looked at him shocked.

#A sssspeakerr, my name issss Arani.#

#Arani is beautiful now would you like to come with me there issss another ssssnake there called Nagini and another ssspeaker?#

#Yesss Masster#

With a grin Harry reashed in the tank and let the snake wind its way his body so her head was in the crook of his neck.

#Sssooo warm niccccee human Masssster# She hissed as he paid and left the store hiding the snake with his cloak.

"Have we finished yet?" Narcissa asked and Harry shook his head going in to Flourish and Blotts where he spent 4 hours going through every single book in the store even the ones not on the shelf. He successfully filled ¼ of his library in his trunk with books he hadn't actually read yet, the last shop he went in to was Fortescues where he bought a strawberry ice cream for himself Narcissa didn't want one and he ate it happily as they made their way back to the apperation point. They apperated back to the entrance hall where they emptied their pockets and resized the bags, boxes and trunk, Narcissa stopped and stared as the last bag was placed down there was no space left in the grand hall it was filled with multi colours. Harry led the way to the front lounge where Tom was sat with Lucius, Bella, Rabastan and Rodolphus, Lady Malfoy sat down and an elf popped in with a strong tea, she sighed in relief.

"My dear whatever troubles you?" Lucius asked his wife and she rubbed he temples.

"I am never going shopping with him again, I am shopped out! Never in my life have I spent so much or have I bought so much in on go!" She exclaimed pointing at Harry who was grinning, he looked like himself again.

"What it was my first time shopping and I found out I like it!" He shrugged still grinning as they turned to look at him in shock and horror.

"Cissa I'm sure it can't be that bad." Bella said as Narcissa took a soothing sip of tea.

"If you don't believe me would you please follow the devil teen to the entrance hall where he will show you just how much he bought and he can make sure his new friend doesn't eat the house elves." Narcissa told them as Harry motioned for them to follow as they were walking Lucius spoke.

"It can't be that much can it she must be exaggerating." He said throwing the happily skipping teen a look and even the Dark Lord was looking at the teen wearily.

"There's only one problem and that's going to be packing it all in to my new trunk." Harry sighed as he stopped in the door leading to the entrance hall.

"Are you going through?" The Dark Lord asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry grinned,

"I can't." He said, "There's no room." And smoked to the staircase with Voldemort and Lucius, leaving Bella, Rabastan and Rodolphus to poke there head around the door. Silence rang out in the hall as the 4 adults stopped in disbelief.

"What in Merlin's name happened to the entrance hall?" Lucius squeaked all dignity lost in his surprise and Harry frowned.

"Well that's not everything of course there's my quarter library in my new trunk and my fully stocked masters potions lab." Harry shrugged looking up as Lucius made a choking sound and Voldemort made a sound of disbelief at the back of his throat. Harry turned to the Dark Lord.

"Make the elves put it away, I want to show you something." Harry told the man dragging him up to the bedroom. Tom sat down on his chair opening his arms so Harry could curl up in his lap, Harry pulled out his wand that was blood red at that moment but brought the feeling of darkness and death again.

"Pretty." Tom murmured as Harry nuzzled his neck.

"Uhuh strange too."

"Why?"

Harry explained what happened in the store and what the wand was made of,

"Well at least we no longer have brother wands." Voldemort said and Harry nodded.

"True, I may glamour this wand to take for training in school, as long as the feel is masked and I keep it hidden it will be fine."

"As long as you don't get caught,"

"Please have some faith." Harry said and Tom chuckled.

"I am not looking forward to you going back."

"It doesn't exactly bring me joy either." Harry muttered, "There's so much to stay for." He began kissing Tom's neck softly, the Dark Lord hummed his approval.

"Apparently," Harry smirked.

"Oh I have to introduce you to someone." Harry disappeared in a burst of black smoke and returned with Arani wrapped around his.

#Arani thisss isss Tom.# Harry hissed.

#Isss he a ssspeaker?# she asked.

#Yesss I am.# Arani nodded happily and Voldemort called Nagini.

#Go play with Nagini, she will show you around and don't bite anything unless she says so# both snakes slithered away.

"She's beautiful; she will be fine around here."

"Good, now let's go practice and see how good my shiny new wand is." Harry placed his mask on and added the colours back, skipping to the duelling room with a following Dark Lord who was smiling at his Chaos' obvious excitement. There were a few DE's present including some inner circle members but they were ignored in favour of Harry ripping through the training dummies. Once he had broken a few he switched to parcel magic and the audience watching in awe as Harry obliterated the dummy with one brightly coloured spell reducing it do dust. Harry was bouncing up and down clapping and he skipped over to Tom kissing him on the cheek twirling out of the room.

"Brilliant." He exclaimed from the hall then, "Ooh I don't like him." Running footsteps and a scream before silence.

"Tooooooooooom!" Harry drew then name out. "I think I might have broken him." Harry called and the Dark Lord rolled his eyes leaving the uneasy looking DE's in favour of finding his Chaos. Tom pulled Harry by the waist to the dining room, snapping his fingers for an elf to bring some food, Barty was sat eating with Bella who looked up at their arrival.

"Who screamed?" Bella asked and Chaos' grin was frightening.

"I think I broke someone, I didn't like him anyway."

"And this is why people are terrified of you Chaos." Barty sighed with mock seriousness.

"It is rather brilliant isn't it?" Harry smirked and began to eat.

* * *

A letter came to Harry on the 24th of August from Dumbledore, the teen wanted to burn it but Tom pointed out that it could have valuable information in. He scanned the letter for any spells or enchantments and was surprised to find none, he opened it and scowled.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your holidays have been good, I kept your friends from writing for safety and to help with your recovery. I am sending Arthur Weasley to collect you to bring you to the station on the first of September, he will arrive at your home at 10:30am and deliver you to the platform where you will be reunited with your friends._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"What am I a freakin' package?" Harry demanded handing Tom the letter, the teen rose to his feet and stretched.

"It appears so, although he had given you a window. You do not have to leave here until 10:15, you can just smoke back." Harry nodded.

"I really don't want to go back, do I have too?" He had been asking the same question for over a week even though he knew the answer.

"You know you have too and you know why." Tom sighed, he didn't want his Chaos going anywhere but he had to as much as he hated it.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Harry muttered picking up his wand.

"I'm going to practice."

"I'll be along soon, I have paper work to finish." Harry grinned and left the room with his mask on, it was a constant complaint from the Dark Lord; paper work. The man despised it and always had it, he sometimes ordered the inner circle to do it for him much to Harry's amusement and pointed out he had to do trivial school assignments as if he was a dense Gryffindor, Tom had grimaced but got on with it. Harry entered the practice room and was glad it was empty because he could have a real practice, he fell in to his stance and began, the release was amazing, he put everything in to it and it didn't last minute. He started again, he kept up the fast pace and duelled again and again, he span around when he heard someone enter.

"You're getting better, you could out-duel Bellatrix without parcel magic." Tom told him and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to try it." Tom smirked and Harry suddenly had a thought.

"What are you doing about Snape?" He asked the Dark Lord as he cleared the room and holstered his wand, Tom frowned in thought.

"I am not sure, he hasn't left the manor since the final task but I can get nothing from him. He doesn't know about you and he hasn't been told anything or importance just that his loyalty is in question." Tom explained as they left the room, Harry walked in the direction of the library.

"You could send him back and see what gets back to Dumbledore, the old fool will need to know something and if your return is spoken of, and I will know cause Dumbles will tell me, we know Snape is not trustworthy." Harry suggested curling up on the sofa with the Slytherin book he found, Tom sat down next to him and Harry leaned on him.

"That has merit, thanks to your acting Dumbles knows nothing, if he suddenly found out it would only be one person. He would then be proven untrustworthy and yes you can have the pleasure in killing him." Harry grinned and kissed the man, the book soon lay forgotten as Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

"You know me so well." Harry murmured and Tom smirked.

"I am getting there."

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is my other wand." Harry cursed.

"Have you tried summoning it?" Tom asked from his desk.

"Yes I have some common sense you know."

"Indeed, now look what I found." Harry turned around to see Tom holding his wand lazily in his hand, Harry groaned and walked over to him.

"Where was it?"

"It somehow ended up in the warded potions lab that you have never entered." Harry tilted his head.

"What the-,"

"Yes I had a similar reaction, Barty handed it to me earlier, said it was actually in a cauldron." Harry shook his head.

"I don't even know." He curled up on the Dark Lord's lab with a sigh, it was September 1st and he only had half an hour before he had to leave; he really didn't want to.

"Remember, keep your ears open for Snape and please refrain from putting yourself in harm's way deliberately." Tom told him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, it's really not my fault. Stupid image I have to keep." This time it was Tom who rolled his eyes.

"Well I would appreciate if the opportunity to walk in to a nest of acromantula arises you saying no."

"Yeah you have no problems there." Harry pointed out.

"You have half an hour, what do you wish to do?" Harry suddenly go a glint in his eye that Tom was unsure about, the teen swung round straddling his hips and tilting his head to the side in an innocent look that made him look like sin itself in Tom's eyes.

"I can think of a few things." Harry said brushing his lips lightly over Tom's.

"Hrmm, really," Tom gripped his hips.

"Yeah," Harry murmured lowly and kissed him, the kiss was much needier with the knowledge that Harry would be away for a while, Christmas if he could make it. Tom trailed down Harry's neck and bit down hard, he sucked on the pale skin creating a massive hickey.

"You bastard." Harry said when he leaned back with a satified smirk.

"Well people have to know you belong to someone else." He drawled and Harry narrowed his eyes, if he wanted to play like that. Harry bit down on his neck and created his own mark but he infused it with a little magic so no matter what the Dark Lord tried, it couldn't be covered.

"Can't have anyone coming near you while I'm gone can we?" Harry asked with his own smirk.

"Getting possessive are we Chaos?"

"Not at all." Harry denied.

"My mistake," The amusement was clear.

"Are you really sure I have to leave?"

"Yes Chaos."

"Worth a try." Harry shrugged, "Where is Arani?"

"I think she is with Nagini, the pair have been inseparable, you know I have lost my familiar since you have brought yours."

"I haven't even seen mine since I brought her." Harry said in defence.

"Are you taking her with you?" Tom questioned and Harry looked at him as if he was insane.

"Have you met Nagini? If I took Arani away she would kill me." Tom chuckled.

"You may have a point there."

"I know I do, it step back in here and be murdered." He cast a tempus and sighed.

"I have to go." Tom drew him in to a searing kiss.

"You'll be back soon." Tom told him and Harry nodded, he disappeared in to the bathroom. He had a glaring red mark on his neck and he smirked, waving his wand he applied his glamour and returned to looking like the famous Harry Potter and covered his hickey, he scowled in to the mirror before leaving the bathroom and picking up his trunk. His new wand was holstered on his right on whilst his holy wand was tucked in to his pocket, he looked around the room and sighed.

"If I don't kill anyone in the first week, it'll be a miracle." Harry muttered.

"You will be back at Christmas." Tom reassured him, Harry nodded and smoked away. The Dark Lord stood up he looked around the now empty room and sighed, Christmas couldn't come quick enough he thought as he went to check the mark Chaos had given him. He looked in the mirror and shook his head, it was bright red and highly noticeable, he waved his wand to glamour it. The glamour set before the mark reappeared, Tom blinked and tried again, after the third time he was sure it wasn't him and he went back to the bedroom to find a piece of parchment on his desk.

_Like I said, couldn't have anyone getting near you while I'm away._

The teen was pure Slytherin Tom thought with a smirk, it was a clever trick. The Dark Lord couldn't wait for his Chaos to come back.

* * *

Harry landed in the darkened Ally down the road from his humble abode, he ran down the road and unshrunk his trunk just outside the wards under his invisibility cloak and walked in to the house, his uncle was so pleased to see him.

"What are you doing here boy?" the pig man spat at him and Harry sneered.

"I'm only here for 15 minutes, I'll stay by the door." The man grumbled about ungrateful freaks and waddled away, Harry sat on his trunk by the door, he had shrunk his new trunk and placed it inside his old one so he could take all of his new things with him. At exactly 10:30am there was a knock on the door Harry hitched on a smile and pulled open the door, Arthur Weasley stood smiling at him but it looked slightly fixed to Harry.

"Hello Mr Weasley,"

"Alright there Harry, ready to go." Harry nodded excitedly, Weasley Sr shrunk down his trunk and walked to the end of the wards, it seemed he knew of the wards Harry thought. Harry took his arm and they apperated to Platform 9 ¾ , the scarlet steam engine didn't bring him the same joy as it used to but it was pleasant to see, Ron and Hermione rushed over and Harry found himself with a face full of bushy hair.

"Harry it's so good to see you." She gushed and Harry smiled warmly at her.

"You too Hermione."

"Good to see you mate."

"Yeah," they got on to the train speaking about their summers.

"I didn't get my memories back but it feel better." Harry told them and they smiled.

"Well it's the best you can hope for." Hermione said with a nod.

"We got made prefect." Ron told Harry who couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

"Really, well done."

"Yeah, I thought it was gunna be you for sure." Harry shook his head, who in their right mind would make Ron Weasley prefect he didn't know but apparently the authority had lost their minds. The train journey passed brilliant for Harry, because Ron and Hermione were both prefects he was left in peace. Fred and George stopped in and Harry handed over the signed contract and a bag of 1000 galleons much to their delight.

"Are you sure about this?" George asked him and Harry grinned at him.

"Of course, just remember who gave it to you and we will be fine, not everything is how they seem." Harry told them, they nodded slightly unsure of the message but Harry just smiled and waved them off. He changed in to his robes and sat back just as Ron came in with Granger.

"Guess who the new Slytherin prefects are?" Ron moaned flopping down and grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Malfoy." Harry groaned and he didn't even have to fake it, Malfoy as a prefect would try his patients to the very end.

"Yeah and that complete cow Parkinson." Hermione put in and Harry dropped his head back.

"Why couldn't they have chosen Zabini and Greengrass, at least those two would have been semi decent." Harry asked rhetorically. It was freezing when the climbed in to the carriages to go up to the school, they all piled in to the great hall and the sorting began which Harry tuned out. Dumbledore stood with his usual benign smile, arms open wide,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

It was going to be a long year.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! REDONE STORY!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ/SEE THE NOTE ON CHAPTER 1 EMBRACING EVIL HAS HAD AN OVER HAUL DUE TO SOME CIRCUMSTANCES. I HAVE ADDED AN EXTRA CHAPTER AND I AM IN THE PROCESS OF UPDATING SERIES 2, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW VERSION AND SERIES 2 WILL BE UP ASAP, THANKS.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
